Blood and Weapons
by RacheltheBooksandAnimeGeek
Summary: AU The Puella Magi is one of the most powerful gangs in Mitakihara. Let's see how they do shit.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Madoka Magica. Madoka is property of Shaft, Gen Urobuchi, Akiyuki Shinbo, Ume Aoki, and Aniplex USA. Please do not sue my ass.**

Madoka Kaname, 14 years old. Ordinary. Pink hair with ribbons pulling it into pigtails, and pink eyes. Completely kind to everyone. Innocent-looking. It would seem that she couldn't hurt a fly, even if she wanted to. Not the best at academics or athletics, but still someone you would want to be friends with. Yet what most people don't know, not even her family, is that she's the leader of The _Puella__Magi_, one of the most powerful, yet still recently formed gangs in Mitakihara City. She mostly keeps herself hidden from sight of other gangs when she is in her powerful mode. She doesn't believe in unnecessary killing, only doing so when at a last resort, but won't hesitate to tell her members to injure anybody who poses a threat to them or herself. Her prized possessions are her bow and arrows.

Gang code name: Kriemhild Gretchen

Homura Akemi, 14 years old. Shy and timid. Long black hair pulled into two braids, and beautiful purple eyes hidden behind red glasses. Feels awkward talking to anyone, even her closest friends. Similar to Madoka, she couldn't hurt a fly. Ok at academics, seemingly bad at athletics because of a recovering heart condition. But it's all a mask. Because at night, when the hair comes untied and the glasses fall off, she becomes one of the coldest and beautiful people you will ever see. She is second-in-command of Madoka's gang, and idolizes her and her ideals. Her most prominent weapons are her various guns, but is also well trained in the use of grenades and bombs. She is also Madoka's lover.

Gang code name: Homulilly

Sayaka Miki, 14 years old. Cheerful and tomboyish. Short blue hair, with two yellow clips holding a few strays, and sky blue eyes. A bit perverted, and openly shares her opinions. She also promises to make Madoka her waifu someday, much to Madoka's embarrassment and to Homura's chagrin. Terrible at academics, but is much better at athletics. But when she's with the gang, she can become completely serious, and sometimes a little sadistic when it comes to injuring people in her way. This is mostly due to her sensitive mental state, due to her family's slight abandonment and a betrayal by two of her former friends. Feels protective of Madoka, and is a very close friend. She is also a skilled swordswoman, along with secretly having a huge knife collection.

Gang code name: Octavia

Kyouko Sakura, 15 years old. Brash, tomboyish, and snarky. Long red hair pulled up into a ponytail with a black bow, and red eyes. Often mean and openly shares her opinions, but is secretly a tsundere. Originally the daughter of a Anglican priest, but became orphaned when her father fell into depression and killed himself and the rest of her family. Was a street rat until found by Sayaka, and introduced to the gang. Because of her lack of education, she was enrolled into their school. She is strong in athletics, and often wrestles with Sayaka. She loves food, especially pocky and apples, and chastises anyone who wastes it. She is skilled as a lancer, using a spear that can split into multiple chains to entangle and cut an enemy. She lives with and is Sayaka's lover.

Gang code name: Ophelia

Mami Tomoe, 16 years old. Proper and respectful. Curly blonde hair pulled into twindrills with floral hairclips, and soft, golden eyes. Also known for her chest features. Very proper and pristine, she is the ideal older sister to the rest of the group. Despite this, she is mentally unstable, due to her parents dying in a car accident, and having no one to talk to for the longest time. Because of this, she despises being alone, and prefers being involved with crime and having friends rather then having nothing at all. She is very smart, and her tutoring helped her meet Madoka. She is a very good cook, especially at cake and tea, often having the gang discussions at her house and using cake and tea as refreshments. She uses old fashioned rifled muskets, but has various kinds of poison at her disposal as well.

Gang code name: Candeloro

Nagisa Momoe, 10 years old. Childish and friendly. Long, curly white hair, with two tuffs pulled into yellow scrunchies, and orange eyes. Very cute and sweet, and often gives her elders fruity nicknames. She is very broken, having lost her mom to cancer and having almost committed suicide because of it, but didn't because of Mami. She is treasured by all of the other members, especially by Mami, who affectionately calls her Bebe. Her favorite food is cheese, she lives with Mami, and helps the latter in the kitchen often, because it helps her feel like she's at home. She loves Mami very much, idolizing her as a mother figure, and regards her as her savior. Nagisa often uses bombs and grenades as weapons, and can also set traps.

Gang code name: Charlotte

Oriko Mikuni, 14 years old. Proper and self-rightous. Midlength white-blonde hair, often pulled into a side ponytail, and blue-green eyes. Beautiful and smart, she is the girl that everyone wants to be. The daughter of a politician, she strived to meet everyone's expectations of her. However, her perfect world fell apart when her father was found embezzling money, and committed suicide to escape prosecution. After his suicide, people at her school scorned her. She became a shut-in, convinced that everyone had betrayed her, and wondered about her purpose in life, until she found the Puella Magi. She enjoys having tea parties with Mami. Her body is physically weak, so she can't do anything in battle, but she is the main strategizer for the Puella Magi. Wants to make a peaceful world.

Gang code name: Elsa Maria

Kirika Kure, 14 years old. Outgoing, rash and cheerful. Short, razor-cut black hair, and reddish purple eyes. Was once shy and timid after her friend Erika betrayed her, but became strong after she joined the Puella Magi, especially after she met Oriko, who she bonded with instantly. She also respects Mami after the latter found a stuffed a toy that she lost that was given to her by Oriko. Also is good friends with Sayaka, because of their brash and cheerful personalities, opinions on love, their similar hairstyles, and their love of knives. Kirika is pretty childish, often commenting on how she's always hungry, which leads her to bond with Kyouko, or admiring Mami's weapons and skills. She is skilled with multiple knives, and she is Oriko's lover.

Gang code name: Margot

Yuma Chitose, 10 years old. Cute and cheerful. Shoulder-length green hair wih two tuffs held up by yellow beads, and green eyes. Was an abused child by her mother, as the latter and her father fought often, and her father was gone often, so her mother took it out on her. She exhibits a feeling of self-worthlessness, which also stems from her mother's insults. Has a strong bond with Kyouko and loves her to death, as they both met up as orphans on the streets, because Oriko's parents were killed by rogue street gang members. Likes Mami, though they did have a rough start after Yuma flipped Mami's skirt, thinking she was bullying Kyouko. Plays with Nagisa a lot, as she's the only other member in the group that's the same age. She is often the nurse of the group, since she's afraid to hold weapons.

Gang code name: Albertine

**Ok, this was just a character introduction of all the characters in the Puella Magi gang. Hopefully, I did not bore you to death. But for those of you who haven't read Oriko Magica, you just got backstories for all the new characters. Congratulations.**


End file.
